gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
1995 AMBER - Soft Standing 19.5" WEICHSTEHPUPPE KANEKALON 48204
AMBER was produced in 1995; she measures 50cm/19.5" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 48204. She has a Kanekalon fiber WIG with long, straight brown hair with a slight curl at the bottom with straight, side-swept bangs; her hair is worn down under a natural woven hat with red trim. She has BROWN "sleepy-eyes" with a DECAL eye design. Gotz categorizes this doll as a SOFT STANDING DOLL with KANEKALON WIG (or "Weichstehpuppe mit Kanekalon-Perucke"); this doll has a SOFT body type (it is made out of soft, padded cloth); it cannot SIT or STAND without help (see Articulated Dolls); and it has a Kanekalon fiber wig. WEICHSTEHPUPPE's are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is inserted directly into the skull, (although some may have a Kanekalon wig); "rooted" hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. They primarily have "sleepy-eyes" (eyes open/shut when a doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics, although some will have "fixed" (painted, open/shut) eyes. Their high-quality and well-crafted outfits tend to be made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for durability and care than appearance. Finally, these dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. Catalog Information *Doll Name: AMBER *Year Produced: 1995 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 48204 *Height in cm/inches: 50cm/19.5" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHSTEHPUPPE mit KANEKALON-PERUCKE *German Classification (in English): Soft Standing Doll with Kanekalon Wig *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *Facial Mold Used: Shares a Starshine Facial Mold *Doll Collection/Series/Line: If Applicable *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN *Doll Produced In: UNKNOWN Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: BROWN HAIR *Hair Length: LONG HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR WITH A SLIGHT CURL AT THE BOTTOM with straight bangs. *Hair Description: Long, straight brown hair with a slight curl at the bottom with side-swept, straight bangs; she wears her hair down under a natural, woven hat. *Hair Type: WIGGED *Hair Material: KANEKALON *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: BROWN EYES *Eye Design: DECAL **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from pupil to edge of iris. *Other Noticeable Physical Traits: NONE Articulation Classification *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: None' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: Non-Articulated' Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. SOFT STANDING DOLLS These dolls are classified by Gotz as SOFT STANDING DOLLS or WEICHSTEHPUPPE; they have SOFT, padded, cloth torsos; shoulders and upper thighs and they cannot sit or stand without help, which means these dolls have: *'CLOTH TORSOS': These dolls will have a white or tan, soft, padded, cloth torso. *'CLOTH UPPER THIGHS'/Non-Articulated: These dolls do not have ball-jointed sockets; therefore, they cannot stand on their own (they are frequently shown standing with the aid of a doll stand) and they cannot sit without help (they are frequently shown in a sitting position while leaning against something). *'CLOTH SHOULDERS'/Non-Articulated. These dolls have cloth shoulder joints that do not articulate. *'VINYL or CLOTH NECK': Some dolls within this category will either have either a "fixed" vinyl or cloth neck. These necks do not articulate but are capable of being manually rotated within the cloth doll torso. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Photo Needed Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Non-Articulated Dolls Category:Play Dolls Category:Weichstehpuppe = Soft Standing Doll Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Wigged Dolls Category:Kanekalon Haired Dolls Category:19.5" Dolls Category:Brown to Dark Brown Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Straight Hair with a Slight Curl at Bottom Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Dolls with Hats Category:Dolls that Share a Starshine Facial Mold Category:Decal Eyes